swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Lévi-Strauss
Claude Lévi-Strauss (28 November 1908 – 30 October 2009) was a French anthropologist and ethnologist whose work was key in the development of the theory of structuralism and structural anthropology. He held the Chair of Social Anthropology at the Collège de France between 1959 and 1982 and was elected a member of the Académie française in 1973. He received numerous honors from universities and institutions throughout the world and has been called, alongside James George Frazer and Franz Boas, the "father of modern anthropology". Lévi-Strauss argued that the "savage" mind had the same structures as the "civilized" mind and that human characteristics are the same everywhere. These observations culminated in his famous book Tristes Tropiques that established his position as one of the central figures in the structuralist school of thought. As well as sociology, his ideas reached into many fields in the humanities, including philosophy. Structuralism has been defined as "the search for the underlying patterns of thought in all forms of human activity." Tossup Questions # This thinker included a volume entitled "The Origin of Table Manners" and traced the origin of a myth from South America to the Arctic. This man's escape from his home country and work with his wife among the Namibkawra and Bororo of Brazil was detailed in his Tristes Tropiques. This thinker outlined his theory of why trickster gods are represented by ravens and coyotes in one work. In that same work, he coined the term "bricolage" to describe the creation of mythologies, as contrasted with the engineered. For 10 points, name this anthropologist and author of The Savage Mind whose four-part Mythologiques includes "The Raw and the Cooked." # This thinker uses the word "armature" to describe the inter-relation between code and message in the section "Well-Tempered Astronomy" appearing in a book that begins by discussing "the macaws and their nest" in its chapter "Bororo Song." This anthropologist described the "mytheme" arguing myth is a form of social speech and claimed incest taboos exist to encourage exogamy as part of his "alliance theory." This thinker analyzed figures who serve as mediators between life and death in his writing about Native American trickster gods such as the coyote, while he differentiated between the scientific approach of the "engineer" and the creative approach of "bricolage" in his book The Savage Mind. For 10 points, name this founder of structuralist anthropology whose Mythologiques series includes The Raw and the Cooked. # One of this man's works uses musical terms in every chapter title and heading; those include "Well-Tempered Astronomy," "Rustic Symphony in Three Movements," and "Bororo Song." This man sought irreducible units known as "mythemes." One of his works, whose name is an original-language pun involving pansies, contrasts the Engineer with a man who builds from the materials immediately available to him, the (*) bricoleur. He recounted his journeys to Brazil in his memoir Tristes Tropiques and included "The Origin of Table Manners" and "The Raw and the Cooked" in Mythologiques. For 10 points, name this author of The Elementary Structures of Kinship and The Savage Mind, a French structuralist. # This thinker introduced a concept that Gilles Deleuze and Felix Guattari claimed identifies the schizophrenic producer's typical mode of production. That concept, which was pioneered by this thinker, was extended by Derrida to encompass all borrowing of concepts text of "a heritage which is more or less coherent or ruined." Another work by this think traced the evolution of a single myth from South America to the Arctic. The aforementioned central concept of this thinker is contrasted with the work of the (*) "engineer," who exemplifies the scientific way of thought. For 10 points, name this creator of the concept of "bricolage," a structuralist anthropologist who wrote Elementary Structures of Kinship and The Savage Mind. # This man referred to those living on Banks Islands when discussing the "illusion" of the title entity in one work, while he compares how various groups in British Columbia related to the title Swaihwe object in another work. This author also discussed the Jivaro in his The Jealous Potter, but this author of The Way of the Masks may be better remembered for opposing Radcliffe-Brown with his "alliance theory" and for writing a work that opens by discussing the story of "The Macaws and Their Nest." That work is part of a longer one which studies the transformation of South American folk tales. For 10 points, name this French structural anthropologist and author of Triste Tropiques, Elementary Structures of Kinship and Mythologiques, which includes The Raw and the Cooked.